


Take My Hand (and We'll Kill Them Together)

by llamasonasurfboard



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, But if you knew me you would know I could never kill my favorites, But you don't know who they are :), I can never decide what ships i want, I feel as if I kill everyone, Multi, Violence, Zombies, but it's still third person so it's chill, i change character povs, just want variation lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasonasurfboard/pseuds/llamasonasurfboard
Summary: A virus was all it took. A virus to infect a great deal of the people and make them sorry for ever being alive. It spreads through the world, and despite that the world's all governments try to help, it's to no avail. Only a month into the virus about a fourth of the world's population have been infected. The world has resolved into chaos.The long awaited zombie apocalypse has begun.





	1. Vladimir Tarasenko

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a zombie apolcalypse but never got to it! Finally I have! With the biggest cast of characters I have ever 'created' as well, which will be a hassle. I've planned out how every character that will die dies, so that's good at least, and something unique for me because I usually never plan anything. This zombie is also a little different from what you may call a classic zombie, but you'll probably get the hang of it soon enough. I've written a lot of paranormal stories in my life and regularly change on the classic models...
> 
> This story also has a lot of gore, violence and topics that you may found disturbing. I don't want to hold back on the gruesomness that comes with a zombie apocalypse, so excpect things like gutting, shooting, mutilation and literally anything under the moon lmao I absolutely love seral killers (in like... an interested way, not that I actually LIKE them) so I know a handful of ways to kill others so.
> 
> I also have at least one person from every team, but some just happen to be there a lil' bit more than others because frankly I don't give a shit about some of these characters. I'll also probably kill off someone you like :) 
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE which is why it's harder to use more variation in my language, still just in 9th grade (in Sweden that is, which makes me 16 the more you know) spare me

The wind is blowing, softly and slowly pulling at the strings of the sweaty hairs in his face. It doesn’t bother him. Such a small thing would may have bothered him six months ago but by now that was a little nothing. His focus lies solely on the infected human down on the street, seemingly trying to look for anything to eat, something to satisfy their endless hunger. He, of course, won’t let them, and with a soft pull to the trigger a bullet goes right through the person’s head, only a second later slumping to the ground in a disheveled mess of blood.

Vlad smiles, sadistically, and pulls himself up from the lying position on the roof. He takes out the small ear plugs from his ears and puts them in his jacket’s pocket, then makes sure to go through his safety precautions before he puts his m82 rifle on his back, taking a last look around himself before descending down the stairs. In his belt hangs a small dagger and on the left side hangs a 9mm, loaded and ready to be shot with at any moment. It hasn’t been used a lot however. Vlad is always on guard and makes sure to take any route around any people before actually shooting them, and if he decides to shoot them it is always on a great distance with his rifle. It has been weeks since the 9mm has been used.

34\. The number of infected people lying on the ground as he walks past them. Most of them don’t carry anything, being simple pedestrians, but those that he can loot he does. He finds a photo of a little girl in one of the men’s wallets, feels the strings at his heart pull a little and peacefully puts the wallet back in the man’s pocket. Personal things is of no interest to him, at least unlike the rounds of ammunition he finds in one of the people’s bags, as well as the bottle of seemingly unopened water. The bag itself is nothing of interest however. It’s already been torn to shreds and his own works perfectly fine.

He ends up taking a few things and dropping some of his own off, finding them to be of no use any longer. The seemingly endless journey he’s on never comes to a stop and Vlad doesn’t even know where he is any longer. Last time he saw a sign he was in Kansas, but by now he could probably be anywhere, the woods doesn’t help him in his search in any way. Then again, he doesn’t even know where he’s going to begin with. His feet keep on carrying him somewhere, somewhere hopefully safe.

Safe. Something that seems so foreign to him. Six months has passed. Six months since the virus had spread. The horrible virus no one knew where it originated from. Not even Vlad knows this point in time, but it’s irrelevant now, there is no way to suppress the deadly virus. The government had tried at first. Taken one who had been infected into some lab but because of their lack of knowledge of the virus someone managed to be bitten. There had been no signs at first and stupidly they continued in their research.

What they hadn’t known back then, what Vlad knows now, is that it takes twelve hours for it to fully spread throughout your blood. Reportedly you feel nothing until the five last minutes of your transformation. How your blood starts boiling, all of your senses seemingly becoming hypersensitive and the massive headache tearing your head apart. Your heart then suddenly gives in, you most likely throw up, and then you’re not you any longer.

Vlad has seen the transformation a lot of times, but on a great distance. He remembers when his friend, Brayden, had gotten bitten by one of those infected people. Neither of them would have believed that he would have turned later on. His pleading words to Vlad, beginning for him to fire a bullet through his head, are etched inside of him to this day. It had been the first time he’d ever killed someone, but surely not the last.

It wasn’t the same killing infected people. Their lives had already been spoiled, there was nothing left to save. But killing someone who had yet transformed, a friend on top of that, was never a moment that Vlad wanted to experience again. It had also been at the beginning of the virus so there wasn’t a whole lot of people who had been infected yet. Unlike now, where everyone that Vlad met either were infected or just down right evil, having no intentions of being peaceful and cooperating. He had stuck to a group at first, but slowly and surely had they all ended up dying and the next groups he stumbled upon were not so nice. He got himself out of all of those situations, some using his escapism and some using weapons.

His family had been wiped out early on. They couldn’t survive the harsh situations they were put in and his wife had decided to take herself and their child somewhere safe. Vlad knew that meant she was going to take their son and commit suicide, but he never had the time to go with her. All she had left was a note telling him about her plan, as well as a drawing made by his son, picturing their family. Despite being Russian and portrayed as being cold hearted, Vlad had cried at that. Worst part about it was that he never got to say goodbye to either of them, never filling the empty hole in his heart.

When you’re all alone you realize time passes slowly. It’s almost so that you can count the seconds ticking down to your doom. Most of the time Vlad doesn’t have an idea of how much the clock is, only follows the sun in trying to determine such. It was significantly harder in doing so in the early days of February, and Vlad guesses that a lot of people died that way, but it was early August now and the sun was still beaming down on him. His winter gear had not been thrown away but was instead in it’s own small little bag, which he carried in one of his hands. He’d been carrying it ever since late April as it had been too warm to have the clothes on and he was afraid he’d suffer from a sunstroke. That moment was the first time he had stolen stuff from a camp, and numerous of times had he done that again, although he prefered looting bodies over stealing from others.

Up ahead is the city, with buildings like apartments and skyscrapers. Which city it is isn’t important to Vlad, all he wants to know is if there’s any infected people there. He’d been lying on the roof of a gas station for about half an hour not too far away from the city, shooting down any threats that came his way. He’d deemed it safe enough to enter when a new person hadn’t emerged for a good ten minutes or so. It may not be, but if he has to kill someone that just has to be. The way of life has drastically changed following the virus.

You are no longer safe, whatever you may do, a threat is always standing by the corner, waiting for you to finally appear. One second you could be well alive and the other you only had twelve hours left to live.


	2. Auston Matthews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more insight

Mornings are harsh, Auston realizes as he wakes up with an intense pain in his back and left arm asleep. Nights are even worse, the constant anxiety bubbling up inside of you, worrying for your own safety- your own life- but he also has to say that mornings isn’t something to fancy either. The warmth of his two best buds however slightly make up for that, and lying on the hard wooden floors with pieces of wood sticking up in his back isn’t all too bad when you have William cuddled up to your left side and Mitch using your right shoulder as a pillow.

Naz is nowhere to be seen, possibly having gone up earlier so he could stand on guard, and Auston decides to lay still for a while. The breathing of the other two are not in sync, but Auston still feels some sort of connection between the two, always has. Sometimes he acts as their link, a place the two to get along, and while he would prefer the two to just get along perfectly fine without him that works as well. To a certain extent.

The smallest of whimper makes Auston quickly turn his attention to his left where William seems to be waking up. He cuddles closer to Auston’s body, taking in the warmth of him, until he yawns softly and slowly begins to open his eyes. With one of his hands he rubs his eyes, finally looking up at Auston with his soft baby blues to greet him with a close lipped smile. He gets a quiet ‘morning’ in return but clearly William is in no mood for waking up as he closes his eyes again.

His breathing seems to be close to evening out when Mitch wakes up all of a sudden, yawning loudly  
right in Auston’s ear. He jumps in the slightest, sending a reflex through his body and ultimately alerting William, who in turn hastily sits up and asks what the problem is. When they all realize that there is no actual danger they laugh, tiredly and softly, until Naz steps into the broken little shed.

“Good morning, sleepyheads,” he says and grins widely at them. The crossbow he usually carries is already in his hands and it almost seems as if he’s ready to fight at any given second. Most of the time he actually is, being the most prepared out of the boys in the group, but the doesn’t mean the others aren’t prepared themselves. The benefit that Naz has however is the fact that he’s the only one wielding a long range weapon, as each of the other boys carry some sort of melee weapon. It was rather hard to get their hands on something in general.

With a big yawn Auston stretches on his back and gets up from the floor. “Mornin’, Naz,” he says and almost forces another yawn out of himself. “Been out hunting for zombies or food? I thought we already had it clear with the foodstuff, or have you been on guard of any sort?”

“Been on guard,” Naz says and spins the crossbow around in his hands. “Saw you three sleeping peacefully like little birds and didn’t want to wake you up. I didn’t have anything better to do and it’s nice weather outside so I decided to sit down on the roof and just stare out at the woods, trying to scan for any potential zombies, animals or even other people.”

“Hadn’t we cleared up the whole people thing?” Mitch questions and scratches the top of his head. His hair is dirty, just like the others’, but it’s no one who cares, at least not any longer. William had been a little bit of a diva at first and complained in the slightest but as the conditions got harsher and harsher that was no longer an issue. They did have to make sure to keep themselves and their clothes clean, so once every week two of them went down to a river not too far away to get themselves and their clothes clean. It wasn’t ideal, but it was something.

“You’ll never know, Mitch, maybe one day you will be killed by someone else who haven’t been infected.”

“Nah dude, that’s gonna be you if anyone.”

“Oh really? Because-”

“Guys, shut up,” Auston interrupts them, casting a worried glance to his blond friend. His head is hanging low and with the smallest of movement to his hands he plays with the hem of his shirt. Both Mitch and Naz exchange worried looks with each other and Auston is about to say something when William gets up from the floor and looks them in the eye, almost glaring.

“What?” he questions somewhat angrily. With light steps his walks past Auston, their shoulders brushing against each other, and out of the little shed. Naz is after him in a matter of seconds and left are Auston and Mitch. There’s guilt hiding behind the walls of brown in Mitch’s eyes, but Auston assures him that there is nothing to worry about, even if he knows he’s lying.

He used to think it was cool with zombie apocalypses. It was something so far away that it wasn’t possible that it was going to happen, a fun fantasy to think of. In games it was fun trying to avoid and kill zombies, TV series were exciting to watch and trying to make up scenarios on what to do if they happened was thrilling. It was entertaining because back then it has been a fantasy. But it’s when fantasies become realities that they're no longer as fun.

They eat a little, he and Mitch. At first there had been some obvious tension between everyone. No one knew what the virus was going to do or even if someone with a virus would suddenly pop up, but by now they had been staying in the woods for two months and no one had yet to appear. It’s a very remote place and if you go up on the roof of the little shed you can clearly see out over the woods, which is where they spy around.

Sometime later they take it easy, easy as you can when you’re in the middle of an apocalypse. Mitch is telling him some story about a guy he met once at a club who looked as if he came right out of a cartoon while Auston’s leaning his head on his shoulder. His eyes are closed and he’s huddled up in his hoodie, letting the warm summer breeze toy with his hair and the sun stroke his sun kissed skin. The excited voice of Mitch seems more distant as the seconds go by and Auston’s body is floating on a cloud.

It seems as if he falls asleep as he’s suddenly unaware where he is and his eyes shoot open. The grass in front of him is a slightly darker green, the sky a beautiful mess of yellow, orange and purple. He is still leaning on Mitch’s shoulder, but Mitch is no longer talking, only listening to whatever Naz has to tell him. Auston’s brain hasn’t settled down enough for him to grip ahold of reality and with slow movements he raises on his back and yawns.

“Well hello, sleeping beauty,” Mitch says and as Auston turns to look at him he’s grinning widely. “Thought I was going to lose all my blood in my left side, you weigh much more than what you may like to think,” he giggles, earns a slap to the back of his head from Auston and then laughs even more. The other two join in on the laughter for a while and then it goes silent, just them and the nature.

Until Auston realizes, “Where’s Willy?” he asks, frowning.

“He went down to the river not too long ago,” Naz says casually. “Took his bat with him. Said something about wanting to be alone for a while, so I wouldn’t recommend following him because that is clearly what you are planning to do now when you’re getting up from the grass and walking back into the shed.”

Auston rolls his eyes and picks up the machete lying on the floorboards in the shed. He walks back out again and passes his friends, neither who says anything to him. Their stares burn in his back, but he’s not expecting them to follow him, they know very well that Auston knows William better than either of them. It’s just a little thing that popped up between them. Auston and Mitch had clicked immediately, but when Auston first had met William it hadn’t been as obvious.

Back then William had been hanging much more with another one of their common friends, Kappy, but what Auston believes brought them together was the time they had to help Mitch get home while being so drunk he barely could walk. They ended up in the living-room after having put Mitch to bed, sitting on the couch for a few seconds of silence until William burst out in a loud laugh. His laugh made in turn a slightly tipsy Auston start laughing as well, and there they sat for minutes, laughing over nothing really.

It’s only a ten minute walk to the river and when Auston arrives at the spot with the big rock, the one that you always come to if you go their usual way and he sees William. His legs are dangling over the edge of the rock, eyes set on the flowing water beneath him. The baseball bat is lying to his left, one of his hands holding it in a steady grip, always ready to be swung at any danger.

“Hey,” Auston says as he nears him. William hastily looks up from the water but slumps down again as he sees his friend, tension lifting from his shoulders.

With soft steps Auston makes his way to the river, crosses it by walking on the slippery stones carefully, and then makes his way up on the rock. It’s smooth, as always, and careful as not to disturb William he sits down next to him, legs dangling over the edge as well. The small river under them is flowing beautifully, green grass overgrown around and thick sets of trees shielding them from the sun. The moment would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the circumstances and Auston can’t help but to take in the scent of forest and sigh.

“I miss him so much,” William breaks the silence weakly, voice strained. Auston turns to look at his profile, notices a tear rolling down his smooth but dirty cheek, clearing a clean path after itself. It’s not the first time William cries in front of him and careful as not to frighten him, Auston starts rubbing circles on his back, all the while listening to his friend trying hold his sobs in.

With a soothing voice Auston tells him it’s okay to cry, let’s William straight up bawl and ends up pulling him closer to him as his body starts shaking. It’s only the third time it has happened. Him breaking down and Auston trying to calm him. It’s incredibly hard however, nothing seems to pass through him and Auston almost feels hopeless. As if he’s letting his friend go through such pain and that he’s not even trying to help him.

But as William takes a steady grip on his shirt, wails a cry out into the empty forest, Auston understands that his simple presence is enough help for the moment. His left hand is rubbing circles on William’s arm while the other softly is running through his dirty hair. The scene isn’t too uncommon after all. At least not now since the virus had begun to spread, but it had been a few weeks since. Guess bottling up his feelings inside of him wasn’t something to recommend.

“I hate myself so much,” it’s a low whisper, but Auston hears the pain in it, almost as if William had yelled it at him. “I don’t know where he is. I don’t know how he feels, or if he’s even alive for that matter. It’s my fucking fault. I’m such a horrible fucking person. I shouldn’t be allowed to live, I should just let a zombie devor me. There is no-”

“Ssh, Willy,” Auston says softly and places his chin on top of Willy’s head, which by now is resting against Auston’s chest. “Don’t blame yourself for something that you couldn’t do anything about. If you keep beating yourself up like that it will affect you in a much worse way than what you may think. Besides, if he still is alive, he would tell you to shut up because you are wrong, wouldn’t he? And if he’s not, then he’s telling you that from above, that your mentality is totally wrong.”

William sniffs. “Maybe,” is what leaves him. “It’s just hard to get over. I will probably always believe he’s alive until the day I see his dead body, not even in my grave will I rest.”

“We’ll find him, I promise.”

Auston doesn’t even believe himself when he says it, but he knows that it makes William feel a little better, someone else must be believing in it as well for him to believe in it. But he doesn’t have to know that Auston doesn’t believe himself. He’s promised him, promised with his life that they will find him, dead or alive.

Alexander is too important for William not to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to rip their hearts out, every singe one of them :))))


End file.
